What's Only Decent
by zorro x
Summary: Petunia and Lily, and the relationship between. A snap-shot of life at the Evans', and what it was like to be muggle-born during Voldemort's rise.


**What's Only Decent**  
  
Petunia had long since stopped letting herself miss Lily when she went away to that- that- _school_ of hers. They had always been close, as girls- she the younger by eighteen months, had always stood taller than Lily in childhood, and her hair was blonde to Lily's full red, but the similarities had always been obvious to the onlooker. As small children, they had told strangers proudly that they were twins, delighting in the small fiction and dreaming of what it would be like to have a twin. A _real _twin- Lily had once told Petunia that they should always act as if they were twins, and never let anything pull them apart.  
  
And then that letter had come, and Lily had gone away to learn magic- the one thing Petunia could not follow her in. The two had often played, as small children, at being witches- good witches, mind, who could talk to animals and danced with the moon. ANd then the dream became reality- for Lily. Petunia was forced to live out her mundane, frightfully normal life, watching as Lily took everything she had ever wanted. It wasn't even as if Lily flaunted it- she always tried to include her younger sister, but there were things that Petunia could not do. She hated it.   
  
Now, however, Lily was back over the summer, and Petunia was in the process of creeping into her room. She didn't really need to creep, Mum and Dad were lax about bedtimes now that she was officially fourteen. But the act of sneaking left her feeling oddly powerful, as if she was doing something _forbidden._ She tapped lightly at the door, and was surprised when there was no answer. Lily had always been a bit of a night bird, and it was only 10:30 at night, after all. Her sister had never been able to go to sleep before eleven.   
  
She asked softly, pushing the door open gently. What she saw shocked her- Lily was sitting curled up on her bed, only her bedside lamp- a leftover from childhood, with a pegasus base and a shade of vibrant flower- illuminating the room. There were clear tear tracks down her face, and the old stuffed bear Petunia had given her for her sixth birthday was clutched tightly in one hand.   
  
Go way, Pet, Lily said quietly. Please. It's nothing. Petunia stepped into the room, closing the door gently behind her.   
  
Lil? What's wrong? She settled herself at the foot of her sisters bed, wondering what on earth could be wrong with Lily- Lily who never ever cried.   
  
You wouldn't understand. That stung, and Petunia pulled back. Before she could voice her outrage, though, Lily interrupted. I'm sorry, Petunia, I didn't mean it like that. It's just-  
  
Petunia asked. Two more tears slid down Lily's enviably clear skin, and she followed them with her eyes as they dripped onto the bed, making tiny puddles on the blanket.   
  
In my world- the wizarding world- there's a man. Well, I think he might be a man. Petunia paused, processing this. Did Lily have a crush on an older man or something? He's- evil. People call him You-Know-Who because they're afraid to speak the name. He has followers, called Death Eater. They do- horrible, terrible- things.  
  
Petunia asked, when Lily made no move to continue. So? Did- did something happen to one of your friends? She had no idea what to say to comfort her sister if that was the case. She had no experience in grief.   
  
Lily wordlessly shook her head. His beliefs are warped, twisted- She pulled herself upright, looking fierce and strong, as Petunia thought she should. He thinks that muggles- normal people, that is- and muggleborn witches and wizards should be killed.   
  
Muggle born? Petunia asked. She wasn't stupid, but she didn't want to believe what Lily was saying...   
  
Like me, Pet. He- he's been killing any witch or wizard who had married a muggle, or muggleborns and- and their families. Her head was once again buried in her knees, and Petunia hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. Then yanked it quickly back.   
  
Wait- he's not going to come after me and Mummy and Daddy is he? Lily? Is he? She didn't want to panic, but what hope had she against a wizard?  
  
I don't know, Lily whispered. Pet, I just don't know, and I'm scared, and I don't know what to _do_. A sob broke in her throat at the last word, and Petunia quickly hugged her, eyes staring into space.   
  
She said finally. If it's really that bad- just stop. Come back home. Stop being a witch or whatever, and everything will go back to normal. Lily pulled back, obviously stung.   
  
Pet, I- magic is what I _am_. No, Petunia wanted to argue. You're _Lily_. Magic is just some dangerous day dream that you can't grow out of, and it's going to get us all killed.   
  
What she said was, I'm sorry, Lily. It was a ridiculous thing to suggest. She paused. So, at this school of yours- are there any cute boys?   
  
Oh, god- like you wouldn't believe, Lily pulled back, and for the moment, things were back to normal. Sirius Black is _such _a heart throb, if only he wasn't such an incredible jackass...   
  
Petunia let her sister ramble on, tears momentarily forgotten, or at least put aside. Magic, she vowed quietly, was nothing more than an evil sentenced to those who would never mature. Poor Lily... Well, if her sister couldn't step back and see the big picture, it would be up to Petunia to do it for her. She had ever been the more mature.   
  
The End  
  
A/N: None of this is mine. And I've got plans for a sequel- Lily and Petunia's final meeting at their parents funeral. I'll only go through with it if it's something people are interested in, though, since I've got plot bunnies for my original work pouring out my ears, which is keeping me just a bit busy. Feel free to review and express any questions, concerns, or the most likely- fanatical applause. XD


End file.
